themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Young Thousands
The Young Thousands is the fifth song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics Boats ease into the harbor bearing real suspicious cargo And the sunlight on the water sets a switch off in your brain The things that you've got coming will consume you There's someone waiting out there in an alley with a chain The ghosts that haunt your building are prepared to take on substance And the dull pain that you live with isn't getting any duller There's a closet full of almost-pristine videotape Documenting sordid little scenes in living color Here they come The young thousands Here they come The young thousands You drive east from the ocean with both hands tied on the wheel And you go past Garden Grove as the pleasure index rises The things that you've got coming will do things that you're afraid to There is someone waiting out there with a mouthful of surprises The ghosts that haunt your building have been learning how to breathe They scan the hallways nightly, vainly searching for a sign There must be diamonds somewhere in a place that stinks this bad There are brighter things than diamonds coming down the line Here they come The young thousands Here they come The young thousands Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about how for so long you were fleeing from them. You know, and you, you saw their numbers dwindle, and you say, 'oh, I'm wearing 'em out, I've run long enough that there were inaudible number, there was half that, and a quarter that, and there was only a couple of them left, so I was done. I have evaded the young hundreds.' But no. They were only gathering their reinforcements. It's called 'The Young Thousands.'" -- 2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *"If you -- and I hope you don't, but -- if you find yourself in Costa Mesa and you need to buy heroin and you find yourself parked between two duplexes, waiting for the dude, hoping that a policeman doesn't pull up behind you because you'd have to back out to leave the alley between the duplexes. If you find yourself in this situation, then I'm thinking of you. I'd like to dedicate this song to that alley in Costa Mesa." -- 2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *"This is a song about young people on speed. cheers You say 'woo' now. You may have cause to reflect upon that 'woo' in your future. Not about the song, I think the song is good. The speed itself, I'm not so sure about. I mean, it was good in terms of the quality. Morally, I'm less certain." -- 2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video